When there's smoke there's fire
by Bojitsu Master
Summary: Aang has recovered and must find a fire bending teacher before it's too late. that's when Karr makes his way to Ba Sing Se, and some how mix togeather and have to stop the war. it's my first fan fic and i'm really open up to ideas
1. a big fight and a big decision

A/N: well enjoy this is my first fanfic ever, I can write, this is for my little brother Jake who's in hospital right now after pushing me out the way from a speeding car. God damn drunks, they just piss me off soooooooo bad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

This was pain, pure and utter pain, he couldn't move, the heavy strain in his chest burnt like a wild bushfire, the commander stood above him grinning broadly, "pathetic!" he spat kicking him so he semi flipped in the air landing hard on the back, the fire nation commander watched the teenager squirm in agony,

"get up!" he shouted walking over his weak body, blood dripped off his lips and nose, the commander raised a fist and pulled back a ball of fire sparked, the weak boy stared into the flame as if in a trance,

'I need more power!' he thought angrily, his family needed this badly, his father killed by his own nation, his mother having cancer, his little sister, he thought about her struggling.

Tears came down his eyes and fell on the ground, the commander used his free hand to grab the teenager's brown hair, watching him crying in agony, his blue eyes stormed with rage and anger, he could easily see it,

"admit defeat and I'll spare you!" he shouted,

"err… never!" exclaimed the boy with his teeth clenched, the fire nation commander scowled and kicked him hard once more in the stomach and threw him by the hair into the steel ground, the boy screamed as fire managed contact with his leg, the fire caused an explosion sending him flying,

'this boy doesn't give up' thought the fire nation commander, suddenly the boy arose in fury towards him, blue flames surrounded him in a circle, the flames stepped aside as he strode through, he raised two fingers towards his opponent, what looked like fire, no it was lightning, the boy grinned evilly, his eyes focused on his opponent.

He was paralyzed with fear. The lightning spread out, the fire nation commander cried out in pain as he rose into the air, lightning still destroying his insides, the pain inside his chest, teleported around his body, different feelings inside his body was too much to handle for him, he landed hard on the steel ground, smoke lightly rose from his limp body,

the spectators looked from the body to the boy, gasps erupted from the crowd, before some guards checked his pulse, he was still alive, the boy stood there breathing heavily before his friend came up,

"Karr, what did you just do?" he asked shocked,

the boy turned, "I… I… I don't know" he stuttered taking a final breath watching the doctors taking the fire nation commander away on a stretcher,

"its okay… everyone hated Zhao anyway" he said patting him on the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karr stood there at the docks, even though he had won, he was being shipped off to Ba Sing Se to join princess Azula in capture of the avatar, it was a big task, he just wants his family to be okay.

Karr stood at the main deck, the other soldiers in their mid-twenties to nearly thirties kept their distance from him, yet all of them were shocked from his display of power that had got him here in the first place.

After two straight days of sailing they docked off at Ba Sing Se, he stared around at the enormous wall that surrounded the area, before finally passing through, it was clearly abandoned only fire nation soldiers patrolled the streets, Karr kept in line making sure he didn't step out, 'there's no way I'm making out of here alive' he thought to himself bitterly,

"Karr Shima! Princess Azula wishes to greet you at the palace" announced a fire nation leader from a scroll,

Karr instinctively stepped forward, the fire nation leader nodded,

"follow me" said the leader turning down a passageway; Karr caught up and marched obediently behind him,

"I'm surprised to see a young boy like you here… how old are you?" he asked curiously,

"fifteen sir" replied Karr not daring to turn his attention away,

"hmmm… you impress me kid" said the leader, Karr looked at the enormous palace, it was placed in the middle of Ba Sing Se for a reason, "whoa…" Karr muttered staring at the enormous earthen building.

Karr found his way into the throne room, "at ease" said Azula, the leader nodded and bowed before turning to leave Karr standing silently,

"who's this pipsqueak?" asked a stern looking teenager, a scar was placed over his left eye, short black hair and in traditional fire nation armour,

"this is kid Zuko, is the one who nearly killed commander Zhao" replied Azula,

Karr stood before the throne, "and we need him… why?" Zuko asked, his sister grunted impatiently, Zuko got the picture and immediately shut his mouth.

"welcome" announced Azula, Karr got the instinct feeling that it was a trap of some sort before hearing a shouted and some crashing, Karr immediately turned to see at least twenty fire nation soldiers tagging along a girl in a metal cage,

"we've managed to capture her" announced the general,

"excellent, now we can get to the avatar through his heart" said Azula, she acted pleased before turning back to her normal angry and dull self,

"let me go!" she shouted, Azula and Zuko merely gave a smile, Karr focused his attention on the girl in the cage, she wore a blue kimono with white outlining, had dark brown hair that turned from a small bun to a short ponytail, she had perfectly tanned skin, she had cerulean blue eyes, and had a heirloom choker wrapped around her neck with a symbol of the water tribe on it,

"now why would we do that?" Azula asked mockingly,

"now we attend to business… how would you feel about helping us capture the avatar?" she asked,

Karr was thinking patiently, considering his possibilities: if he helped the avatar, he could train him and stop the war. Or he could work with Azula and destroy the avatar and continue the war when war shattered his hopes, dreams and his life from start.

Karr scowled under his breath, "well?" she asked impatiently,

"why would I work with you, when this war brought all my pain in the first place!" he explained raising a fist, a blue fire erupted off the edge of his hands,

Zuko and Azula jumped in shock, they were paralyzed with fear, 'what would he do next' was what everyone in the room thought,

"why bother, you can't escape" said Zuko, "I wouldn't say that" said a wheezy voice, Zuko stared bleakly at his uncle who sighed in shame, "he can escape" he said going over to the cage and breaking the lock with a blast of fire, the smoke cleared, "quick!" he shouted,

Karr hesitated before acrobatically jumping backward and equalling the playing field before turning to run.


	2. the vision

Chapter 2

Karr managed to catch up with his two new friends,

"Okay now what?" asked the girl,

Karr looked up, the giant stone wall. That was the only thing blocking them from escape. Karr thought as he ran, 'if we can escape I know I can teach the avatar', a sad expression fell over his face as twenty odd fire nation guards blocked the front gate, rage built within him, Karr stopped with his head low, and slowly raised two fingers and began a combination a combination making sure his breathing maintained with his attack,

'inhaled… attack… exhale' that's all he was thinking before forming into standing stance slowly exhaling, all the soldiers lay sprawled and injured,

'This child seems very skilled' thought Iroh.

He stepped towards the gate and slammed through it with an almighty kick. Splinters shattered and rebounded off the city walls and earthen ground, Karr turned to see more fire nation soldier crowding around, he scowled under his breath before raising two hands above his head,

A blue fire rose in triumph before he began spinning it, forming it around in the air, I circular motion of fire, he continued to inhale as he spun around, a shape of a head formed, a dragon's head.

He finally exhaled slamming his palms together and opened them wide and pushing forward, exhaling.

The fire dragon followed swallowing them whole; it dispersed as the other soldiers sprawled all over the ground. Karr turned to face the gate and two shocked faces,

"talk later… run!" he shouted already beginning to sprint, they both shrugged in unison and followed after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three reached thick bush before the girl took the lead, they passed through trees, wild bush and found their way to a camp site where a water tribe warrior stood pacing, along with a monk (also pacing).

And a short girl wearing green and yellow clothes signalling she was an earth kingdom civilian,

"Katara where have you been!" cried out the water tribe warrior, "kidnapped and rescued by coincidence" she said walking over to the warrior,

"What! What…! Who are these two?" he asked furiously,

"Iroh!" shouted the monk, Iroh nodded confidently,

"Who's he?" the monk asked, "I am not sure, who are you child" he replied turning to Karr,

"Name's Karr, Karr Shima" he said holding out his hand, the monk shook it instinctively, "I'm Aang, that's Katara, Sokka and Toph" he replied pointing to his companions,

Toph snapped her head up, "someone's here" she said,

Karr immediately pushed Iroh out the way taking impact of a strong whip of lightning, they all gasped, but Karr managed to handle it, and kept his ground. Suddenly his eyes began to glow white….

_Flash back…_

_His father stood there at his knees in his traditional fire nation armour, he had been stripped of his honour, he missed his son, his daughter and most of all his wife. Azula stared down at him in pity and disgust before raising two fingers, "no, please no!" he cried, before a burst of fire crashed against his face, he fell to the ground, smoke was rising from the deathly attack_

_End flash back…_

Karr stood there, a few tears falling down.

He had just seen in a spiritual vision of his father's death, princess Azula, she was going to pay.

Karr grunted before rage took over, the rage built up new strengths inside, he could feel the power surging through his veins, the pure hate ad rage took over.

He turned and slowly walking forward, absorbing the lightning, and seeing a face, the face of Azula,

"You killed my father, now I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, punching forward, hard. A large row of fire lunged forward violently slamming into Azula, knocking her into a tree.

Karr continued forward, raising a hand at the kneeling Azula, "no please no!" she screamed,

"Good you recalled what my father said right before you killed him!" he shouted giving a evil grin, a blue orb lit up, he hesitated,

'If I kill her I'll just be sinking down to her level' he thought,

He let his hand limp, she slowly opened her eyes, "but then again, I have more heart then you" he said turning away,

she growled angrily standing up launching a blast of static lightning with two fingers, Karr instinctively turned once more raising a hand to block as he absorbed the attack, turning concentrated power into his own, she finally finished and Karr stood there holding a large ball of static energy,

He blasted it forward and several beams of lightning electrocuted her, the surge if static entering an exiting her body, before she fell unconscious. Karr stood there breathing heavily, before he finally fell unconscious.


	3. questions and swimming

A/N: thanks for the advice. I'm not too sure if it was any good… oh well, here's next the next chapter. Oh that's right! Be ready because I've got some great ideas for the near end, and I'll possibly work on the sequel. Still open to ANY ideas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Karr suddenly awoke with a fright, sweat engulfed his forehead and upper lip, he whipped it away looking around cautiously,

"hey he's awake!" shouted Toph; they looked up from their daily jobs to look at the boy.

"What… what happened?" he asked shaking his head to relieve the shock and memory loss,

"well you sort of… err… how do I put it? You sort of completely obliterated Azula, she's still alive… I think" Sokka explained before turning back to sharpening his boomerang,

Karr stepped out from his sleeping bag before stumbling, "arghh!" he cried clenching his back,

"the scar must sting a little still, but I managed to heal most of it" Katara explained, "I'm surprised you didn't die from that attack!" she exclaimed,

"oh yeah…" pondered Karr, he managed to coupe with the pain and slip on his shirt again, "look I have to go" he said turning to the forest,

"why?" Aang asked a little nervous,

"I'm going home, my mother has cancer and my little sister… well I don't think she'd be able to coupe with it" he replied staring towards the ground;

Toph kicked the ground and the earth softened under Karr's feet and he sank up to his knees, "oh no, you aren't going anywhere" she snapped,

Karr gave a grin before creating a barrier of blue fire around him, the earth crumbled when the fire expanded, Karr stepped out triumphantly before turning to Toph who was completely shocked,

"let's see you try that again" he shouted furiously,

"you really wanna' see what I can do hothead?" she replied angrily raising a fist,

"bring it!" he shouted,

"anywhere, anytime!" she shouted,

"should be fun" Karr replied,

they both scowled and stormed in different directions, leaving Sokka, Katara and Aang to ponder in their thoughts,

"this can't be good" said Aang shaking his head,

"Aang, you have to give him time" she said trying to comfort her friends,

Aang blushed slightly, "I guess" he said walking into the forest to tail after Karr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karr found a wide open plain before sitting quietly, listening, waiting for anything, Aang walked through eventually coming out from his hiding place,

"ahhh… I knew someone was there, spying on me" he said standing,

"I have a question" said Aang, Karr stood silent focusing,

"fire away" he said eventually,

"I…" but Aang was cut off "hold that thought" he said beginning to sprint with all haste in the direction Toph stormed off to, Aang quickly followed him, "what's so important!" puffed Aang,

Karr ignored as he saw the beach, the soft creamy sand, and the glistening cerulean blue ocean,

he burst through the bush, Aang realised what was so important, Toph was screaming and splashing for breath struggling with the water, and at the edge of the beach stood a boy, long black hair, wearing a blue male robe with white outlining, "he's a water bender" said Karr,

Aang hesitated, Karr rushed forward, slapping away a batter of water with a reply of fire, he could see Toph sinking into the depths below, the water bender lunged forward with a water whip,

'weakness… electricity' thought Karr hurriedly, lashing out with a burst of lightning, the boy screamed as he fell unconscious with shock, Karr immediately jumped into the water diving down leaving Aang to nervously and anxiously wait for his friends,

suddenly with one breath Karr had found Toph near the bottom and began to drag her to the shore, she was unconscious still, Aang swiftly water bended the water inside her and threw it back out into the ocean, as she choked and coughed before opening her colourless eyes,

"you… you saved me" she coughed, blushing slightly at the same time,

"yeah, yeah enough with the mushy stuff" he said,

"but I thought you were mad at me?" she asked still coughing hard,

"if it's one thing I learnt from my mother, it's always forgive… especially you're friends" he said smiling,

"Aang… what was that question?" Karr asked immediately,

"oh! Um… I was wondering if you'd be my fire bending teacher?" he asked, "sure" he replied shrugging,

"great, but we should start training as soon as possible" said Aang,

Karr nodded in agreement, "right now… I'm just hungry" said Karr beginning to walk back to camp, Toph and Aang followed after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Ba Sing Se…**

Zuko sat there awaiting the arrival of a shipping.

A messenger walked into the room, "what news do we have?" asked Zuko in his bitter state,

"we have her sir" he said bowing in respect,

"excellent, that insolent peasant will pay for what he did to my sister!" he said,

suddenly a cart pulling a little girl entered through,

"so you know where my big brother is? She asked, her little voice echoed through the chamber,

"yes Kari Shima, we know where you're brother is" he said evilly and bitterly.


	4. truth or death

A/N: hey I might be working on pairings… not sure what everyone favours, so in your reviews could you add which pairing you like the most, would be very appreciated and there will be a SHOCKING twist, depends on which pairing though…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

It was a dull day. Like always.

The sky was blue, the clouds white and translucent. Merchants and mercenaries, assassins and associates, partners and people. None-the-less this village, the western city of Hitachi wasn't very different, the trapped civilians increased their pace as several fire nation soldiers walking in line, their weaponry and armour of red, metallic silver and black gleamed in the afternoon sun,

the commander signalled to three of his soldiers and they split up heading down three different arch-ways,

"what are you doing?" asked the mayor,

the fire nation commander growled angrily, "under orders from princess Azula herself. The Avatar was seen in this village" he explained in his grumbled tone,

"Sir!" shouted a scout, "we've found them!" he exclaimed, the commander grinned evilly,

"excellent".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang held his staff, Katara a water whip rose from her water skin pouch, Toph and summoned a good sized rock for combat, Sokka drew out his club and a boomerang and Karr stood there his hands flexed out straight, blue fire rose into the air, it slowly hovered on his arms, a stream of fire, the group was surrounded,

"hold your fire!" was what they heard as a man in large armour, a minimum of three times Aang's size

"Avatar! Surrender or we will kill you!" he shouted, Aang just grinned as he unleashed an armada of Air and Earth bending tactics.

All the commander's soldiers law sprawled on the ground, Aang held his staff high, before slamming it into the ground, the earth around the commanders rumbled before a casing of earth boxed him in a square,

"nice work" said Karr punching him (hard) in the arm,

Aang held in the pain and rubbed his arm softly as if it were a china tea cup, they saw a rather large crack in the prison casing of earth before it finally exploded,

earthen chunks fell around the ground, the commander stood triumphantly. Free from his prison. "it'll take more then that to beat me" he mocked, the commander began to inhale violently, he placed his hands together, and formed a large gap as crimson red and violent flame sprouted,

"Oh no" said Karr,

the commander laughed menacingly before exhaling as a giant wave of fire exploded from his hands, as it travelled along the ground, taking over the pathway, so there was no chance of escape.

Karr leapt forward his hands pressed upon the fire, he screamed when it came in contact, but he held his grief, the fire was tough, it was charged and powerful, but Karr managed to hold it back for long enough, he began to inhale as motioned is hands, moving them around in circles, the fire began to followed, soon he had the entire wave of fire in the palm of his hand,

the commander scowled angrily, "my turn" Karr said grinning, as he moved his feet around and his hands followed and he found his stance,, the commander impatiently ran forward kicking hard but to find to hands pushing it back with ease, the man combine his fists and slammed down only to have missed as shards of earth shattered around him, striking his face,

reluctantly he recovered only to find a combination of kicks and punches strike forward, knocking him back into a the trunk of a tree, he groaned and Karr stood there a cheesy smile fell upon his face,

then he heard a light and small voice, he immediately recognized him, "Kari…" he halted

Zuko stood there, two guards with broad swords held towards her, he moved his attention to his friends four fire nation soldiers held them by the neck, as they struggled angrily,

"let my sister and friends go!" he shouted violently creating a sphere of blue fire that hovered over his palm,

"don't be like that" grinned Zuko mockingly, the guards slowly motioned their swords toward the innocent girl,

"please let them go" he cried out, Zuko smiled broadly, evil and plain like always,

"now why would I do that?" he asked playing with his opponent's mind, like a fragile toy,

"now you're coming quietly" he said, Karr hesitated,

"oh and just to remind you, some of my men killed your mother… her cancer was annoying to everyone" he confessed,

Karr tilted his head hanging it low before agreeing, suddenly he lashed out at the guards only to see Zuko react, drawing out two of his own broad swords and stabbing his sister skilfully with both and drawing them back,

Karr halted in horror, as he watched Zuko kill his only family, Zuko began to mock his by cleaning off the blood on his sister's corpse, Karr couldn't move, he was full of emotion: anger, horror, terror, pain, the emotions at once was too much, he felt the pressure of being the only surviving heir to his family, it wasn't fair in Karr's eyes,

"what's the matter?" Zuko asked once again trying to toy with Karr's mind, "cat got your tongue?" he asked going to stab his enemy but a giant sphere of flamed erupted around his, melting the swords completely, Zuko scowled before driving his fist through only to have a wave of blue fire knock him back,

the fire shrank into streams of fire circled around his, "you're going to regret every being born!" Karr shouted furiously, all they could see were tears and fire around the boy, the powerful boy, Zuko struggled to stand, a final tear streamed down to his chin, a fire nation princess had killed his father, a fire nation prince had ordered his mother to be killed and he had killed his little sister, she was innocent, helpless, but none-the-less, it was the pain of war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karr watched painfully at his sister's limp and dead body and turning to the one he hated so much.

"Don't move, or we kill you friends!" shouted Zuko hoping to stop the ferocious and anger filled boy,

"go ahead!" shouted Karr, it was like another voice was entwined with Karr's, Katara pondered in her thoughts, 'it's like a demon is inside him' she thought,

Zuko raised a hand, the guards held out their fists, preparing to fire, all Karr could do as he walked forward, Zuko ordered them to fire, but the guards failed miserably,

we can't lord Zuko!" cried one,

why not!" shouted Zuko over the cracking of fire,

"he's stopping us from fire bending" shouted another soldier

Zuko turned and punched, nothing came out, "what's the matter, cat got your tongue!" shouted Karr his voice combined with the other, it echoed throughout the silent Zuko,

Karr unleashed an armada of fire waves, all of them semi-exploding when it came in contact with anything, the guards screamed as the fell backwards, the only things left were a kneeling Zuko, an angry Karr, and a shocked, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Katara.

"Everything you've done" Karr started,

"my father, my mother and my sister!" he shouted giving a roundhouse kick to the injured Zuko, watching him collide with a tree, he continued through, smashing into a mesh of rock, watching him recover and flee;

Karr snapped out of his trance and knelt down, "shit…" he moaned before falling on his back. Awake. all the energy inside of him was drained, he only had enough to breath, thankfully,

Katara ran over quickly extracting water from her pouch, "where doe's it hurt?" she asked,

"hands" replied Karr, the burns from the wave had taken it's toll, the splinters of fire lurked all over his palm,

Katara placed some water on both, they immediately began to heal, "thanks" he said sitting up, the remaining team members sat next to him,

"what a day" he said, watching the sun set, it was blood red, the clouds formed to match, "tell us, what just happened" Sokka asked curiously,

"it's none of your business" he snapped standing up angrily and he began to slowly walk over to his sister's limp body, he knelt over, examining the wound, before making his way to her face,

her eyes were wide open in stun and shock, Karr slid his hands over her face, closing her eyelids, the pain began to sink in, he shouted and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man… what is with that guy?" Sokka asked

only to have two fists punch with, Sokka winced painfully rubbing it "can't you see what he's been through!" Katara screamed at a whispering tone,

Sokka shook his head, "how would you fell, if our dad died and I died as well as mom?!" she asked furiously,

Sokka halted and pondered before finally getting the idea, they all listened to the wailing and moaning coming from their friend,

"I'm not sure he's fit to be a teacher" sighed Aang hanging his head low, the sun had finally set, Karr returned finally,

"Katara, no it's not a demon, Sokka you're an idiot, stay out of my business and Aang, nothing's going to stop me from teaching you" he said,

the three friends stuttered shocked "how'd you-" stuttered Katara,

"it's a little trick" he said,

"but I mean, you can read my mind!" she shouted,

"yep, and that before yeah, that's not all I read!" he laughed,

"you better stay out of my head!" snapped Sokka,

"okay, okay I'll stay out of your people's privacy" he said giving a slight laugh

"oh Sokka can I show you something?" Karr asked,

Sokka shrugged, only to have a fist send him flying into an earthen wall, "that's for asking what's wrong with me!" he snapped,

Aang paused before blowing on his bison whistle, "he should camp here with night" Aang said, Karr, Toph and Katara nodded confidently agreeing with Aang.


	5. guess who's back?

A/N: I just need to throw this question at you people that read this: which pairings do you want, please, please I say add in your favourite pairing in the review, if you review at all… just please review and add your favourite shipping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The full moon gazing from above shone brightly, there were a hint of midnight blue clouds about, there sat looking up was Karr, it had been on a night like this his little sister had been born.

His mother, his father and now his sister were dead, and they weren't coming back, it was hard, but now he wasn't alone against the war.

Karr heard movement in the woods, he snapped his head around only to see a shade burst from the forest and crash into him, they both slammed into a wall although Karr took more impact;

the mysterious dark figure watched the boy fall to the ground,

"you fire nation people disgust me" he spat kicking up with all his might, Karr tasted the distasteful and disdainful taste of blood in his mouth after he had been kicked in the face, yet he wondered why the others hadn't woken up?

'I admit he's stealthy but let's see what he's made of' thought Karr, he gave a smile and just stood there an evil look on his face, the figure began to sprint forward only to scream and fall on his knees clenching his head,

the noise finally woke the others, Karr stopped his concentration and the figure fell to the ground, "who the hell is hat guy?" asked Karr, but before anyone looked he had easily recovered and he drawn two hooked swords,

he continued slashing horizontally but missed, Karr gabbed both swords with one hand, and just smiled, examining his opponents details, the swords began to burn where Karr placed his hand and before long the swords melted entirely, the figure stood back as Karr finally made his move slamming his palm into the enemy's chest, a circular wave of blue first burst from where Karr hand landed his hand and the figure sprawled on the ground a meter away from Karr's feet,

"now who are you?" asked Karr, he grabbed his black hair, "Jet!" screamed Katara,

he gave a grin, "you know this jerk?" asked Karr pointing to him,

"oh I know him!" she shouted water bending a wave preparing to dump it on them, Jet merely lay there grinning broadly,

"hmmm… tell us, why have you come?" asked Karr,

"I ain't saying a thing" he snapped, "excellent" replied Karr focusing on his opponent digging deep into his mind, Jet gave large screams, before the pain finally eased,

"says he's here to kill me, and well… I ain't saying the other thing" he said turning to Katara, the wave had been dumped back into the ocean once more,

"yikes, you have one stupid imagination Jet" he said pulling his hair to stand up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much interrogation and figurative lying later… "so after you managed to read his mind, quite a bit he says: hews here to kill you, some other thing and he was hired to kill the avatar by princess Azula, then he was going to kill her too?" Aang explained,

Karr nodded confidently, "oh hold on" said Karr punching him in the stomach, "that's for hitting me" shouted Karr,

"this is for your quite disturbing goal" shouted Karr kicking him hard in the shin and left abs,

"and finally this is for preparing to murder" shouted Karr once more before firing a blast of blue fire sending him into the earthen wall he had hit him into before, the rocks crumbled as he bashed through onto the quiet and empty town street,

"wait, shouldn't you be dead?" Aang asked,

Jet sighed, "no, I'm not dead, just badly hurt, longshot and smellerbee took care of me" he confessed,

Karr looked confused, "oh…" said Katara,

"well I can always arrange for him to be killed" said Karr chuckling slightly,

"no let him go" said Katara, still a little swept off her feet,

"you okay Katara, you look a little… off level?" asked Aang,

"just leave it Aang, I'll tell you later" he said turning from Aang to the confused girl and back to Jet already running off into the forest,

"well I'm up" said Sokka, but Toph remained in her earthen tent, "what is she?" Karr asked, his eye slightly twitching,

"heavy sleeper, heavy snorer" laughed Sokka, only to have a pile of dirt rub all over his back, and began to have a fit: struggling with the dirt on his back, Katara, Aang and Karr just laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet stood there with Tylee, Mai and Azula, plus his soldiers: Longshot, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak examining the now fully awake group they were plotting against, Zuko finally caught up,

"where have you been?!" snapped Azula at a whisper,

"do you really want to know?" asked Zuko, his sister raised an eyebrow,

"no… guess not" she said turning to the group, their campsite, so unprotected.

"they're going to attack any minute now" said Toph and Karr in unison,

"okay there's a large number and ready…" whispered Karr,

"GO!" he shouted, the both teams lunged forward at one another, Tylee managed to flip in the air and land a perfect paralyzing technique from previous battles on Katara who fell to the ground without a say in the matter,

Aang jumped forward instinctively defending her, Jet slashed through with two new swords, katana blades, as Aang struggled to hold off both of them,

Toph was managing quite well, she stomped on the ground making it churn and she added three punches into the attack, trapping Smellerbee, Pipsqueak and Longshot in three pillars of rocks, she stomped on the ground once more and slowly raised her hands as a box of earth prevented them from attack while standing still.

Sokka fought against Zuko blocked his fire bending attacks after nearly being stricken by one, he threw both boomerangs narrowly missing Zuko but Sokka just smiled on their return striking his opponent in both shoulders, Zuko gasped as both shoulder began to bleed and Sokka walked slowly in for the final assault, but was slammed into unconsciousness by Azula, lightning had directly hit his chest, all Sokka could do was hope and wait.

Karr pounded Azula into a tree after watching her nearly kill his friend,

"isn't this relaxing!" shouted Karr over the battle, "very!" puffed Aang as a reply slamming his staff into the earth as an explosion of air rushed out in a semi-circle blocking any onslaught of attacks, he held his ground perfectly,

"you can't stay in there forever!" shouted Jet,

"you're right jet, but then again you won't be around when he gets out!" shouted Karr slamming his foot in jet's stomach and continued by launched a blast of blue fire pushing forward combining his two open palms,

Mai threw an armada of daggers at her opponent, before long Toph grew tiresome and a dagger managed to snag on her clothes putting her off balance, Mai took the opportunity to unleashed several more daggers, all catching themselves on her shirt's sleeves pinning her to a tree,

she struggled helplessly, there was no earth or metal, he couldn't see, she just hung pinned to a tree.

Aang and Karr struggled; they stood back to back puffing for breath, "staff" shouted Karr, Aang tossed it to him without hesitation watching the pure skill Karr unleashed, bending fire through a physical object,

Aang rushed forward slashing through the air as waves of air slummed around blowing Tylee into a tree, Aang continued by water bending an icy prison that hung up in the air, like a tower,

Aang turned only to have his staff thrown back at him, he gave a grin and rushing to Karr's aid,

"first lesson Aang!" shouted Karr,

"what!" replied Aang, "think of the fire, then breath in" shouted Karr,

Aang hesitated and did as instructed, and was shocked to the results, he had formed fire,

"now while you exhale punch forward" Karr instructed blasting out several of his own, Aang listened obediently punching forward while exhaling, and the fireball blasted into Mai knocking her into a pile of rubble unconscious;

the fight was even: two on two, the battle was finally beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliff hanger, thought I might add it and see what happens. I didn't have time to edit it, don't forget the review and adding your favourite shipping/ pairing, I will take any pairing into mind, any, apart from jetara.

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. the truth finally escapes

A/N: I'm not sure what people thought of hat last chapter but here's the next and I have the greatest ideas ever! Now all I need from is:** WHICH BLOODY PAIRINGS YOU PEOPLE WANT!!! **Because if you don't reply to the question it'll just be Kataang and Tokka, we at peace now!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The battle raged on, the fallen comrades were recovering, but some still worried about the events that were going to follow.

There stood Aang and Karr standing behind a thirty foot wall of earth, gasping for breath.

Taking on two advanced fire benders wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

"So… now what?" puffed Aang at a question,

"well do you think we can outrun them?" replied Karr, they heard a large cracking and static sound,

"duck!" shouted Karr diving and managing to push Aang out the way from a burst of lightning that had dug it's way through, Karr struggled to stand again, fighting was hard,

'I could save us, but I'd have to release it… but if I do… I wouldn't know of the consequences' he thought to himself, he sat out a clog of dust, blood and saliva onto the ground in a heap of gunk, "disgusting" spat Karr,

a figure had managed to climb over the wall, Jet stood proudly ready to make his last stand, Karr stood there, "don't do it Jet, I don't want to kill you!" Karr shouted reminiscing of his little sister,

he didn't want to reach their level, but Jet normally ignored and he began to plummet down cascading sheds of cloth holding his two swords firmly, ready to kill, Karr instinctively stepped to the side raising his foot slightly before lunging it deep into Jet's stomach, the coughing and spluttering began, but Karr merely hit the back of his neck, making him fall onto his knees and eventually to the ground, "why is it always me… what did I do to you people!" he shouted angrily,

but he got no reply, he sighed before walking slowly towards the rock wall, only to have it shattered in his face, the splinters of rocks cascaded over the ground, Karr stood there not even flinching at the breaching and the destruction of the wall, Azula and Zuko combined their attacks, timing them perfectly only to have them shoved back at them with more power exceeding their own, the two siblings stumbled to the ground before jumping up once more,

"maybe another time" snapped Azula, but before the could escape a prison of earth subdued them,

Aang stood triumphantly, "good to see you're alive" laughed Karr before turning to his scared and injured opponents,

"I think these guys learnt a lesson, let em go" said Karr,

Aang hesitated but listened to his instructor, the ice melted the earth crumbled and the enemy fled,

"hey Toph, need a hand!" shouted Karr, she snapped her head up and looked around, her blindness in effect,

"it would be helpful!" she replied, in her overly- sarcastic mood,

Karr ran over ripping out the daggers on by one, before he had successfully removed all the daggers, she suddenly moved her head towards Sokka, "why can't I feel his pulse!" she screamed,

Karr moved his had towards Sokka as well, "he…he's dead" Toph gasped,

Karr hesitated 'it's risky' he thought but he ran over unwillingly and put a hand to his chest and his own, inhaling, a silvery line erupted from Karr's chest and entered Sokka's, the process ended when Karr finished exhaling, and he stood up taking a few steps stumbling backwards, "wait… how'd you just!" stuttered Toph,

but she got no answer as Karr just fell backwards landing hard on his back, breathing heavily…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karr awoke on the ground, the room was dark, with shades of purple, "where am I!" he shouted, his voice echoed throughout the chamber, a light suddenly appeared in front of him

"K…Kari…" he stuttered, a sort of door opened revealing his little sister giggling softly before running through, the entire scene exploded revealing his own home, his backyard,, his father and mother stood proudly, his little sister playing happily, and there stood Karr, five years ago… it was shocking to the changes that had happened, devastation took him over as the scene transformed itself into the moment his father died,

Azula standing proudly, he ran forward, but the frame of the picture seemed to flee as well, before he felt the ground disappear from his footing and he began to fall, he landed softly on a bed, his mother's bed, and several soldiers firing a combine blast of fire, he shouted as tears dripped to the ground but all he could do was chase the frame but the same thing happened before the picture began to shape shift into a midnight theme, the darkness crept over, his little sister stood appearing to be okay, before dual broad swords lunged themselves deep into the innocent child's heart, Karr grew in anger and hate to the royal family, he hated calling himself fire nation for what they had done and now he was the last living blood line,

until the picture turned into Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph, "not them too…" he moaned tears bitterly falling to the ground,

the picture disappeared he awoke into setting sun, he slammed his fist into the ground, it cracked at impact the group turned their attention the Karr, sweat poured off his face, breathing heavily,

"looked as though you were having a bad dream" said Katara, finally out of her paralysis,

"you have no idea" he snapped, jumping out of his sleeping bag,

"where you going hothead!" shouted Toph,

"a walk" replied Karr ignoring the smart comment, until Sokka cut into his path,

"they told me what you did" he said, Karr just smiled weakly and patted him on the shoulder and continuing his walk, it was beginning to get dark.

The river lead to a pond, Karr looked deep into the pond, water… a field of fire began to swarm uncontrollably around him before he struggled against it, easing it until it vanished, "sorry Terial, your not taking control yet" said Karr to himself,

"who's Terial?" asked a familiar voice, Karr snapped around to see Toph.


End file.
